El regreso de los Ninjawa
by NinjaAyame
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde la ultima batalla,todos viven una vida tranquila pero Botan llega y reune al grupo diciendoles sobre una nueva amenaza que al parecer tienen algo relacionado con Botan.
1. Chapter 1

Ayame : - Otro fic de Yu Yu Hakusho segun lo que digan sus reviews haver si lo continuoninguno de los personajes de YuYu Hakusho me pertenecen pertenecen a su autora y me los ha prestado para este fic.

Botan : - Si por descracia -

Ayame : ¬¬

Botan : - Jeje fue Kw-

Ayame golpe con un gran martillo a Kw(Kuawabara)

Kw ¿Por qué a mi?

Ayame : - No puedo golpear a una chica y si te quejas te doy otro -

**

* * *

**

**El misterio de los Ninjawa**

Capitulo 1 Comienza el misterio.

Una cálida mañana en el colegio.

Kurama caminaba sin rumbo cuando escucho una voz.

Botan. Kurama.

Kurama siguió caminando distraído.

Botan enojada. Hay Kurama te hablo.

Fue cuando Kurama reacciono y al ver a Botan a su lado enojada dijo:

Kurama. Mande

Botan. Dije que Koemma tiene una nueva misión para ustedes

Kurama. Les avisare a los demás.

Botan. los veo en la azotea del colegio después de clases

hasta luego.

Botan se va y llega Yuske.

Yuske. Hola Kurama ¿ que vas a hacer después de clases eh?-

Kurama: Yuske , Botan dijo que nos esperaba en la azotea del colegio después de clases.

Yuske. ah , me pregunto para que?

Llega Kuawabara.

Yuske le dice lo de la azotea.

Kurama: pues vamos

Kurama se adelanta a la azotea y los otros lo siguen.

Cuando llegan ven a Hiei.

Hiei . ya era hora

Kuawabara. que dijiste enano

Hiei y Kuawabara empezaron a discutir

Kurama:calmense los 2

Yuske. no tienen remedio

Kurama separa a Kuwabara y a Hiei

Yuske lo ayuda

Entonces llega Botan

Botan -- que raro que estén peleando

Kurama:...

Yuske. oye Botan que ocurre.

Botan. la nueva misión es investigar sobre la misteriosa desaparición de mujeres del mundo espiritual y humano.

Todos. --

Kurama:...

Yuske. creí que era algo importante.

Kurama: Yuske para ti que es importante?

Yuske pensando.Pues "" Keiko""

Hiei. Y como desaparecen?

Kurama: buena pregunta

Botan. pues se primero se siente frió alrededor y un grito de terror y luego corres y encuentras un signo muy raro.

Kurama: podrías explicar como es el signo?

Botan. pues es una estrella y en el centro tiene un ojo rojo.

Botan. ah pero justo antes de desaparecer las chicas reciben una carta anónima.

Kurama:y que dice la carta?

Botan. Nadie sabe ya que desaparece justo después de ser leída.

Kuawabara. muy bien debemos evitar que las chicas lindas desaparezcan

Yuske.

Botan

Hiei

Kurama:

Entonces se habré la puerta y llega Keiko

Keiko. Yuske Urameshi deja de enviarle a mis compañeras de clase cartas anónimas

Yuske. cartas anónimas?

Kurama: cartas anónimas has dicho ?

Kurama: Botan no habías dicho que...

Pero Botan estaba temblando

Botan. Yuske , me acaba de llegar una de esas cartas

Kurama: ...

Botan confundida. que ago la debo abrir

Yuske. Espera mejor la abro yo.

Kurama se acerca a ver la carta

Yuske abre la carta que dice:

" Señorita Botan pronto sufrirá un accidente no puedo decirle cual pero usted es la siguiente victima".

La carta se quemo en las manos de Yuske.

Botan . QUE VOY A HACER

Kurama: tenemos que encontrar al individuo que esta haciendo esto

Keiko. Oigan mis amigas no están donde las deje solo hay una marca extraña en toda la pared

Yuske baja a ver la marca.

Un triangulo con un ojo rojo

Yuske. Kurama que piensas de esto

Kurama:... la misma marca que nos dijo botan

Hiei . es muy extraña

Entonces oyen un grito seguido de:

Keiko. Botan que te pasa

Los cuatro chicos suben corriendo.

Kurama: BOTAN?

Botan . no puedo moverme

Entonces detrás de ella salió un demonio que tenia la un ojo rojo en forma de triangulo y una gran boca de la que salieron dos grandes lenguas que la empezaron a enrollar a Botan

Botan se había desmayado.

Keiko: BOTAN

Yuske: vamos hay que detener a esa cosa

Kurama : Fu-Ka-em-Bu-Jin

Hiei : Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Ken

Yuske: Rei- Gan

Kuwuabara : Rei- Kaen

Los ataques le dan al demonio que suelta a Botan y se desaparece

Kurama se acerca a Botan.

Kurama: Botan estas bien?

Botan. si gracias

Yuske. esto es mas raro poco a poco miren-

señalando el signo que había dejado el demonio en el suelo

Keiko. que esta pasando ?

Yuske. Keiko pase lo que pase si recibes una carta anónima avísanos inmediatamente.

Entonces llego uno de los aprendices de Genkai

Aprendiz. Señor Hiei su hermana Yukina a recibido una de las cartas anónimas

Hiei. QUE

Kurama:...

Yuske. Tenemos que ir antes que pase algo

Botan. si ahora que ya sabemos el peligro debemos detenerlo

Kuawara. Botan de donde sacas las fuerzas

Hiei. vamos ya si algo le pasa a Yukina jamás perdonare a aquel iluso

Kurama: pues vamos

Llegan a la mansión de Genkai

Genkai. que bueno que ya llegaron.

Hiei. Donde esta Yukina

Yukina. aquí estoy pero tengo miedo

Kuwabara: Yukina no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Yuske bromeando . si siquiera puedes proteger a una mosca -

Kuwabara: .

Yukina. tu que piensas Hiei me va a pasar algo malo.

Empezó a llorar y cayeron perlas.

Botan. todo va a estar bien Yukina

Kurama: bueno y que vamos a hacer?

Hiei: ahora yukina también esta en peligro

Kurama: tenemos que hacer algo

Kuwabara: hay que proteger a YUKINA

Genkai. eh creado un campo de defensa alrededor de ella espero que sirva.

Yuske. si tendremos que estar alerta.

Botan. ah es cierto olvidaba algo , que no mencione porque Keiko nos interrumpió.

Yuske. Que es botan

Kurama: si que es botan?

Botan. es que cada vez que una mujer desaparece la gente que ve la marca se convierte en piedra.

Yuske. pero ya la vimos y no paso nada

Botan. solo le ocurre a las personas comunes y corrientes

Keiko. Yuske no puedo moverme

Kurama:...

Yuske. porque

Keikio. me acaba de llagar la dichosa carta

Kurama: otra mas

Yuske se la quito de las manos y la hizo trisas

Yuske. tendremos que proteger a Keiko y a Yukina

Botan. si

Kuwabara: yo protegeré a Yukina nn

Hiei lo vio con ojos amenazadores y dijo

Hiei: Kuwabara cállate u.u

Kuwabara:que has dicho enano?

Yukina. oye Genkai y a ti no te ah llegado nada

Kuwabara: a Genkai llegarle una carta jajá jajá

Genkai. Hiei puedes golpearlo por mi.

Hiei le da un golpe en la cabeza a kuwabara

Kuwabara : XX

Yuske. ya dejen de jugar los demonios pueden llegar de un momento a otro.

Kurama: pues esperémoslos

Botan. " es tan lindo cuando dice eso"

Kurama: esperen escuche algo

de pronto las ventanas de la mansión se rompen una a una y varios demonio entran por estas.

Keiko y Yukina. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Kuwabara toma su espada y ataca a un demonio

Yuske . Rei-Kou-Dan

Kurama Fu-Ka-Enbu-Jin

Hiei En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou

Continuara...

* * *

Hiei , Kurama, Kuawabara, Yuske enojados.

Ayame . - Vamos solo puse en peligro a sus chicas -

Hiei : - ¬¬ a mi hermana -

Yuske : - ¬¬ a Keiko -

Kw : -¬¬ a Yukina y a mi hermana ¬¬-

Kurama : -¬¬ a Botan-

Ayame : - Jeje lo siento - dijo retrocendiento - No pueden matarme - dijo riendo con muñecos budu - o afornaran las consecuencias - saco su martillo.

Botan : - Jeje dejad sus reviews - dijo- Ayame esta algo ocupada -


	2. Chapter 2 El secuestro de Botan

Ayame en un rincon deprimida.

Botan : - Tranquila veras que los reviews llegaran pronto -

Yuske : - Mejor dejala solo Botan sigamos con la historia - **

* * *

**

Capitulo 2 El secuestro de Botan.

Yuske.¿ están bien todos?

Keiko.¿ ya se fueron?

Yukina. ¿Hiei , Kuawabara están bien?

Kuwabara: Si estoy bien

Hiei¿ donde esta Yukina?

Yukina. aquí

Hiei se nota feliz al ver a Yukina

Yuske. que bueno que todo esta bien.¿oye Kurama estas bien?

Kurama: eso creo

Keiko. ¿donde están Botan y Genkai?

Yukina. ¿Genkai?

Kurama¿BOTAN?

Genkai. Yo estoy aquí

Kurama¿ donde esta botan?

Genkai. se la llevo un hombre encapuchado con la marca de el ojo.

Kurama sale de la mansión en busca del individuo que se llevo a Botan.

Yuske. Keiko quédate aquí

Hiei: también quédate aquí yukina yo seguiré a Kurama

Genkai. creare un campo de fuerza

Yukina y Keiko. salven a Botan.

Yukina. Hiei y Kuawabara tengan

cuidado

Kuwabara: no te preocupes lo tendré

Hiei: va monos

Los cuatro se alejan.

Mientras.

Botan despierta en una cama .

Botan. ¿DONDE Estoy?

Voz. por fin despiertas.

Botan.¿quien eres?

Un hombre alto de pelo azul túnica negra y ojos sem. rojos sale de las sombras.

mientras tanto

Kurama: no se por donde empezar a buscar

Yuske. a donde pudieron haber ido

Entonces llega una de las mensajeras del mundo espiritual.

Mensajera. Koemma desea verlos.

Kurama: en buen momento u.u

Hiei: vamos

Van a ver a Koemma.

Koemma. dígame es verdad que Botan fue capturada?

Yuske. Si ya sabes para que preguntas.

Kurama: calma Yuske lo que mas importa ahora es Botan

Koemma. eh descubierto que Botan era el verdadero objetivo de ellos - con cara seria

Yuske. ¿QUE?

Kurama: por que dices eso koenma?

Koemma. al parecer Botan tenia que ver con ellos antes que entrara a Trabajar de mensajera del mundo espiritual.

Kurama: tenia que ver algo con ellos

Hiei:...

Kuwabara¿y no sabes en que tenia que ver con ellos?

Koemma. No , por favor busquen a Botan y sálvenla

Yuske . vamonos están listos

Hiei?

Kuawabara?

Kurama?

Hiei: pues vamos

Kuwabara: lo que dijo el enano

Kurama se encuentra pensativo

Yuske. ¿Kurama?

Kurama: perdón. claro vamos u.u

Ya en la tierra.

Yuske por donde podemos empezar

Kurama: no lo se

Entonces llega la hermana de Kuawara

Hermana. Hola ustedes saben que le pasa a Botan la vi con tres hombres raros

Kurama¿en donde la viste?

Hermana. Se dirigían al monte Fungí

Kurama: ya sabemos por donde empezar

Kuwabara: pues vamos

Yuske. vamos

los cuatro se dirigen al monte Fungí

Ya ahí.

Yuske. hay demasiada niebla

Kurama: es verdad no puedo ver nada

Yuske. siento algo

Yuske estaba pisando el pie de Hiei.

Hiei: imbecil fíjate donde pisas

Kurama: esperen no es momento de pelear

tenemos que buscar Botan

Yuske. tienes razón

Kurama: estamos en el monte fungí y ahora?

Yuske. Kuawabara vez algo

Kuwabara: aun no

entonces oyen a alguien llorar.

Yuske. que ha sido eso?

Kurama: no lo se

Hiei: vayamos a ver

Encuentran a BOTAN

Kurama¿Botan te encuentras bien?

Botan. aléjense es una

Demasiado tarde.

Los 4 caen a un hoyo

Voz desde arriba. QUE TONTOS CALLERON JUSTO EN LA TRAMPA VAMOS Botan

Botan . déjame ah

Y QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

Kurama: debemos salir de aquí

Yuske. esta muy alto.

Hiei:...

Kuwabara: que haremos?

Yuske. NO SE - dice y golpea la pared que se hace añicos y detrás había un túnel secreto.

Yuske. ...

Kurama: vamos

los cuatro empiezan a avanzar por el túnel

Kuwabara: esperen un poder espiritual muy fuerte se esta acercando

Yuske. tienes razón.

voz. alguno de los 4 tiene que enfrentarme los demás pueden pasar.

Yuske. ...

Kuwabara: yo lo haré

Yuske. Kuawabara estas seguro?

Kuwabara: claro ustedes sigan

Kurama: esta bien

Hiei: ...

Yuske, Hiei y Kurama se adelantan

Yuske. a donde llevara este túnel

Kurama: no lo se abra que seguir

VOZ. quien de ustedes peleara contra mi los otros 2 continuaran

Hiei. Yo

Yuske y Kurama se adelantan.

Kurama: solo quedamos nosotros

Yuske. así es sigamos

entran a una cámara echa de piedra.

voz. han llegado

Yuske. quien eres

Un hombre de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos sale de las sombras

Kurama: quien eres?

Soy Kaol el guardián de las mujeres dicho esto alumbra la habitación que estaba llena de las victimas mujeres congeladas

Kurama: ...

Yuske. es horrible

entonces nota que una de ellas es su mama.

Yuske. Kurama sigue adelante yo enfrentare a este sujeto.

Kurama:estas seguro

Yuske.si salva a Botan

Kurama: muy bien

Kurama sigue su camino

pensando

Kurama:"tengo que encontrar a botan"

Voz dentro de el " porque la quieres rescatar "

"por que..."

"por que yo..."

" tu"

"por que yo la amo"

" Yo también"

* * *

Koema : - Dejad sus reviews -

Goki : - No se arrepentiran -


	3. Chapter 3 Revelaciones

Ayame : - Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews-

Kw : - Alguien se preocupa por mi -

Hiei : - Esta bien Ayame no puede golpearte pero yo si -

Ayame : - Pongan atencion a este capitulo Hiei te gustara -

Hiei : - ?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3 Revelaciones

Mientras con Hiei

VOZ entonces serás mi oponente

Y sale un hombre con el pelo amarillo y ojos grises

Hombre: Mi nombre es Snaida el guardián de la hermandad y la familia ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

Hiei: mi nombre es Hiei y ya basta de estupideces empecemos a pelear

Snaida: pero antes te interesaría ver a una persona

Hiei: a quien?

Justo de tras de Snaida estaba Yukina desmayada

Snaida : mientras ustedes estaban aquí atacamos la mansión de Genkai y secuestre a esa chica

Hiei: maldito

Entonces Yukina empezó a despertar

Yukina: donde estoy ?

Ve a Hiei

Yukina: Hiei que paso ¿Que ago aquí?

Hiei: este maldito te secuestro

Snaida: que tal dime pequeña recuerdas a tu hermano perdido?

Hiei lo ataco furioso

Yukina: no por favor no se donde este

Hiei: cállate maldito

Snaida: al parecer murió

Hiei se lanza contra Snaida con su Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Ken

Yukina: NOO

Snaida lo detiene con su mano.

Snaida: Hako- Ho- no-MO

Y lo lanza muy lejos

Yukina: NOOO

Hiei sale volando hasta estrellarse con un muro

Snaida: murió porque yo lo mate

Yukina : NO NO SIGAS

Hiei se levanta

Yukina: no sigas

Hiei: vas a morir maldito

Snaida: si y estas apunto de presenciar como lo mate

Hiei se quita le banda de su cabeza

Snaida: Ho-MO-toro

Hiei esquiva el ataque

Hiei: prepárate a morir

Snaida: ya veo es ese famoso tercer ojo

Hiei empieza a elevar su energía espiritual

Snaida se quita su banda y le muestra que también tiene un ojo , lo cual Hiei no puede creer

Hiei: que?

Snaida: quien te puso ese ojo me lo havia puesto a mi también

Hiei:...

Snaida: la única diferencia es que este sabe leer el futuro

Hiei: a mi no me importa lo que hagas

Snaida: es por eso que savia que ibas a enfrentarte a mi por eso traje a tu hermana

Hiei sigue elevando su energía espiritual cada vez mas.

Yukina: Qué ?

Yukina: hermano el es mi hermano¿no dime que es mentira?

Hiei queda en silencio

Hiei:...

Snaida: si el es tu hermano solo que no tiene el valor para decírtelo , de todos modos

Acercándose a Yukina

Snaida: ambos morirán aquí

HA - NO

Yukina se paralizo y empezó a sudar

Hiei esta demasiado furioso por lo que ha ocurrido su energía espiritual sigue aumentado y ha llegado a niveles extremos

Snaida : pronto morirá en este momento se le acaba el oxigeno en 2 minutos si no acabas con migo ella morirá

Hiei llega al limite

Hiei: pero morirás tu primero

Hiei:En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha

Snaida: justo lo que quería

Snaida: Yu- SA- MO

Revierte el ataque de Hiei

Hiei lanza el ataque con toda su energiza

Snaida : tendrás que usar mas del limite para vencerme ya que mi ojo es de mayor poder que el tuyo

Yukina : Hiei huye por favor

Hiei: Eso crees

Yukina : POR FAVOR:

Hiei lanza otro En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha

Hiei: he aprendido a lanzar mas

y cada vez es mas fuerte

Snaida sale volando y choca

Snaida: sorprendente por fin pude cumplir mi misión hermana Botan perdóname

Hiei: hermana

yukina : tu hermana?

Hiei: botan es tu hermana?

Snaida: es hermana de cada uno de los guardianes pero mi hermano Hakio quiere su poder yo solo quería protegerla y mis hermanos también por favor salven a mi hermana y detengan a Hakio

esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y murió

Hiei: tengo que decirle a los demás

Yukina¿entonces es verdad tu eres mi?

Hiei: si lo soy

Yukina¿pero porque no me lo decías?

Hiei: tenia miedo

Yukina¿de que ?

En eso llega Kuawabara

Que al ver a Yukina se acerca a los dos

Kuawabara¿que hace ella aquí?

Yukina: es una larga historia Kuawabara al parecer Botan es la hermana menor de todos los guardianes

¿verdad Hiei?

Kuawabara¿QUÉ?

Hiei: es verdad

Kuawabara: es mejor darnos prisa y avisarle a Yuske y a Kurama

Yukina: si

Los tres se van al siguiente nivel

* * *

Hiei: - ¬¬ Vas a morir -

Ayame : - Jeje -

Kurama : - Calma Hiei - dijo sosteniendolo junto con Yuske.

Yuske : - Por lo menos deja que termine la historia -

Ayame : - ¬¬ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Yuske : - Yo no dije nada - dijo pero martillo gigante lo aplasta.

Yuske : - -


	4. Chapter 4 La pesadilla y los 4 tuneles

Capitulo 5 La pesadilla y los cuatro túneles

**Los tres se dirigían al siguiente nivel**

**Kuawabara le pregunta a Hiei**

**Kuawabara: y dime ¿como es que llego Yukina hasta aquí?**

**Hiei: fue secuestrada**

**Kuawabara: ¿QUÉ?**

**Yukina: ¿pasa algo?**

**Kuawabara: no nada verdad Hiei **

**Hiei: no nada u.u**

**Yukina: ah bueno**

**Hiei: tenemos que encontrar a Kurama y a Yuske**

**Kuawabara : espero que estén bien**

**Yukina: ¿estará bien Botan verdad?**

**Hiei: eso espero**

**Yukina: yo tambien**

**Hiei: pues entonces sigamos**

**Kuawabara : ¿Yukina no quieres descansar?**

**Yukina: estoy bien tenemos que encontrar a los demás**

**Kuawabara le pregunta a Hiei en voz baja **

**Kuawabara: ¿acaso ya le dijiste que tu y ella son hermanos?**

**Hiei: se entero u.u**

**Kuawabara: " mejor no pregunto como o me mata "**

**Entonces se empezó a oír una pelea mas adelante**

**Yuske: Libera a mi mama **

**Hiei corre a ver que ocurre**

**Kuawabara lo sigue**

**Kaol: ya te dije que para liberarla tendrás que ganarme**

**Hiei: ¿que ocurre?**

**Kaol: valla tenemos compañía**

**Yuske: este maldito aprisiono a mi mama en esas esferas**

**Entonces Hiei, Kuawabara y Yukina se dieron cuenta que en la pared estaban las mujeres que havían desaparecido**

**Kuawabara: esto es terrible**

**Yukina: yo casi soy parte de esto**

**Yuske: así es**

**Kaol: no entiendo de donde sacas las energías para luchar pero no dejare que pasen a llevarse a mi hermana Botan**

**Yuske: ¿que quieres decir?**

**Hiei: entonces era verdad lo que el sujeto nos había dicho u.u**

**Yuske: explícate **

**Hiei: solo nos dijo que el y otros 3 son hermanos de Botan**

**Kaol: entonces Snaida a perdido **

**Kaol: como sea yo soy el menor de los 4 ninjawa y Botan es la mas pequeña por eso yo la protegeré a toda costa, entienden.**

**Hiei: ¿protegerla de que?**

**Kaol: se que ustedes se la quieren llevar y no lo permitiré eh estado buscándola durante años y no dejare que nadie la lastime otra vez**

**Ha- no- saga-sho**

**Y saca volando a todos **

**Hiei atrapa a Yukina antes de que se estrelle**

**Yuske: pero nosotros no le haríamos daño **

**Kaol: cállense ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que mi hermana a sufrido**

**Yukina: te pareces mucho a mi **

**Kaol?**

**Yukina: yo también estuve sola durante mucho tiempo y buscaba a mi hermano, entonces conocí a Botan ella me apoyo mucho y hasta hoy logre encontrar a mi hermano**

**Hiei sonríe levemente**

**Kaol: como sea yo no dejare que se la lleven ni que le pase algo**

**Voz: Kaol debes darte cuenta**

**Todos??**

**Hiei: ¿que diablos ocurre?**

**Yuske: ¿quien es?**

**De las sombras sale Hajen**

**Hajen: Kaol no te das cuenta de que estos chicos no tienen malas intenciones**

**Kaol: Hajen pero ellos se llevaran a Botan**

**Hajen: ya sabes que yo también sufrí mucho y estoy feliz al encontrarla pero**

**Yuske: no se de que rayos hablan pero deberían como hermanos pensar en lo que Botan piensa no lo creen**

**Hiei:...**

**Entonces Hiei se da cuenta de que falta alguien. **

**Hiei: ¿un momento donde esta Kurama?**

**Hajen: no entiendes que Hakio quiere destruir a Botan**

**Yuske: se adelanto**

**Hajen: en estos momentos debe estar en la caverna de las pesadillas. **

**Kaol: no podrá salir de ahí **

**Yuske: ¿porque?**

**Kaol: dentro de ese lugar la mente se confunde y ve sus terribles pesadillas tan reales que parecen de verdad**

**Hiei:..**

**Hajen : si quieren salvar a su amigo deben prometernos algo**

**Yuske: ¿de que se trata?**

**Hiei: habla**

**Kaol: nos ayudaran a vencer a Hakio y dejaran que Botan tome la decisión de quedarse con Hajen y conmigo o de ir con ustedes**

**Voz: es muy buena idea**

**Hajen: eres tu Narika **

**Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules salió de las sombras**

**Hiei: ¿entonces?**

**Narika: por ahora debemos darnos prisa si quieren ayudar a ese chico**

Mientras en la cueva

**Kurama: ¿donde estoy?**

**Voz: Kurama**

**Kuarama: ¿quien es?**

**De las sombras sale Botan**

**Kurama: BOTAN**

**Botan ilusión: Vengo a despedirme **

**Kurama: ¿a despedirte?**

**Botan Ilusion : Asi es.**

**Entonces se desmaya y es cachada por Kurama**

**Kurama: ¿que te ocurre?**

**Botan no respondía pero de su cabeza empezó a salir sangre**

**Kurama:¿ que ocurre?**

**Botan Ilusión: es mi destino morir bajo un roble asesinada por Hakio**

**Kurama:...**

**Entonces explota dejando a Kurama algo traumado**

**Kurama: que esto no puede ser real**

**Voz: es real **

**Kurama empieza a llorar**

**Kurama: claro que no esto no puede ser real**

**Voz : es la realidad llegaste demasiado tarde para salvarla es tu culpa**

**Kurama: NO!**

**voz: ESE ERA SU DESTINO NO LO PUDISTE CAMBIAR**

**Kurama: no**

**Voz nueva: es un sueño busca dentro de tu corazón y podrás despertar**

**Kurama:...**

**Voz: No busques esto es real **

**Voz nueva: Kurama debes despertar**

**Kurama: no puedo**

**Voz: es la realidad**

**Voz nueva: tienes que darte cuenta**

**Entonces todo se nubla en la mente de Kurama **

**Kurama: los se que esto es un sueño pero no puedo despertar**

**Botan: Kurama despierta aun vivo pero me queda poco tiempo por favor despierta eres mi única esperanza**

**Kurama despierta**

**Se encuentra rodeado por sus compañeros**

**Yuske: por fin **

**Kurama los mira mareado**

**Kurama: ¿que ocurrió?**

**Narika: estabas en una pesadilla entre a tu mente para despertarte pero la magia de este lugar aun era fuerte fue cuando al parecer mi hermana intervino**

**Kurama se sobresalto al ver a Hajen, Kaol y Narika**

**Kurama: ¿que hacen aquí?**

**Yuske: es una larga historia **

**Después de una larga explicación**

**Kurama: ahora entiendo**

**Yukina: ¿disculpa señorita Narika en donde se encuentra Botan?**

**Narika: aun no han prometido lo que les dijimos**

**Yuske: espera le diré a Kurama**

**Kurama:¿ que ocurre?**

**Yuske: Kurama como sabes ellos son los hermanos de Botan y cuando termine esto **

**Kurama: aja**

**Yuske: Botan tendrá que decidir si se queda con ellos o regresa a casa con nosotros**

**Kurama:¿ ?**

**Yuske: es por eso que debemos dejar que ella decida sin presionarla ¿entiendes?**

**Kurama: entiendo**

**Kuawabara: se lo difícil que será esa decisión**

**Kurama:" pero que pasara si decide quedarse con ellos"**

**Voz de Youko Kurama" se alejaría de nosotros"**

**Kurama: "pero dijeron que no podemos presionarla"**

**Youko Kurama" asi es ¿pero que haremos si decide irse con sus hermanos?"**

**Kurama:"¿pero que tal si decide quedarse con nosotros?"**

**Youko Kurama" si nos quedamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí no podrá elegir y nuestra pesadilla se hará realidad la que vimos en esa cueva de las pesadillas"**

**Kurama: "tienes razón"**

**Yukina le pregunta a Hiei**

**Yukina: ¿crees que Botan regrese con nosotros?**

**Hiei: la verdad no lo se**

**Al mismo tiempo los hermanos discutían**

**Kaol : no se que hacer no podemos obligar a Botan a quedarse pero yo no quiero perderla**

**Narika: ya lo se pero debemos dejar que decida**

**Hajen: primero debemos salvarla **

**Kaol: dejemos de hablar y vamos a salvar a Botan**

**Hajen: tienes razón**

**Kurama: pues vamos**

**Narika: yo estoy de acuerdo y ustedes**

**Yukina: claro**

**Kuawabara: por supuesto**

**Yuske: cuenten con migo**

**Hiei: también conmigo**

**Kurama: pues vamos ya**

**Todo el grupo se dirige a salvar a Botan**

**Encuentran cuatro túneles**

**Narika: tendremos que dividirnos**

**Kurama: yo iré por el primero**

**Hiei se acerco a Yukina **

**Kaol: yo voy con Kurama por el primero**

**Hiei: Yukina quiero que te quedes aquí**

**Narika: mala idea Hiei si se queda es probable que no la vuelvas a ver**

**Hiei: ¿por qué?**

**Narika: una vez que alguien es abandonado en este lugar cosas terribles le pasan y cuando la encuentran ya esta muerta solo encuentran un cadáver vació**

**Yukina tembló **

**Hajen: bien yo iré con Yuske por el 2 túnel**

**Yuske: de acuerdo**

**Narika: yo iré con...**

**Kuawabara: yo iré con usted**

**Narika que me queda por el 3 túnel **

**Narika: eso dejaría a Hiei y a Yukina el 4 túnel echo**

**Hiei: muy bien**

**Yuske: bueno suerte **

**Yuske entra junto con Hajen por el 2 túnel**

**Narika: tengan cuidado y tu Kuawabara date prisa**

**Entrando junto con Kuawabara por el 3 túnel**

**Kurama entra junto con Kaol al primer túnel**

**Yukina: ¿entonces me quedo esperando aquí?**

**Hiei preocupado por lo que dijo Narika acerca del túnel dice:**

**Hiei: no tenemos que ir juntos**

**Yukina: hi**

**Hiei toma de la mano a Yukina y entran al túnel**

**primer túnel**

**Kurama camina junto con Kaol cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos**

**Kurama:"¿que ocurrirá si decide quedarse con ellos?"**

**Kaol "el es Kurama el que esta enamorado de mi querida hermana"" ¿será capaz de cuidarla si decide irse con el?"**

**Kurama:"¿que ocurrirá?"**

**Kaol" ¿será capaz de cuidarla?"**

**Kurama:"yo no quiero que se quede con ellos"**

**Kaol" yo no quiero que ella se separe de mi otra vez"**

**Kurama:"pero no puedo presionarla"**

**Kaol" no debo obligarla pero"**

**Kurama:"¿que puedo hacer?"**

**Kaol" ya se debo advertirle a el que si se atreve a dañarla lo perseguiré hasta la muerte"**

**Kurama:"pero estaré preparado"**

**Kaol se detiene y Kurama le pregunta**

**Kurama: ¿que ocurre?**

**Kaol: escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré**

**Kurama:..**

**Kaol : no se aun que decisión tome mi hermana pero en caso de que decida irse con ustedes, lo cual espero que no sea así**

**Kurama: ¿si?**

**Kaol: prométeme que la cuidaras y si te atreves a lastimarla **

**Kurama:...**

**Kaol agarrando a Kurama por el cuello**

**Kaol NO DUDARE EN MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS**

**Entendiste **

**Kurama: si claro**

**Kaol: dilo con la verdad desde que te vi entrar supe que tu serias el insensato que trataría de alejar a mi hermana de mi**

**y eso no lo puedo tolerar**

**Kaol: Ella merece un trato mejor entendiste**

**Kurama: claro**

**Kaol: vasta de decir si , claro ya me estas hartando**

**Kaol: se perfectamente que la amas y planeas alejarla de mi **

**Kurama: nadie te pidió que vinieras conmigo**

**Kaol lo lanzo contra la pared : no entiendes lo que siento no entiendes como me siento no quiero perder a mi hermana **

**Kurama lo mira tranquilo**

**Kurama: el que no entiende eres tu**

**Kaol?????????**

**Kurama: no comprendes el porque quiero salvar a tu hermana**

**Kaol ???**

**Kurama empuja a Kaol y sigue caminando**

**Kaol se queda paralizado pensando**

**Kaol" acaso el "**

**y sigue caminado y alcanza a Kurama **

**Kurama?**

**Kaol : démonos prisa **

**y se va **

**Kurama se queda pensando en lo ocurrido**

**Kurama:"no entiendo"**

**Kurama sigue avanzando**

**En el segundo túnel**

**Hajen: ten cuidado puede haber alguna trampa**

**Yuske: esta bien**

**Hajen: ah porsierto**

**Yuske?'**

**Hajen: en cuanto termine esto prometo devolver a las mujeres a la normalidad**

**Yuske: que bien**

**Hajen: eso si podemos vencer a Hakio**

**Yuske: lo haremos**

**Hajen: Hakio es un demonio muy poderoso logra su objetivo será mas fuerte**

**Yuske: entonces apresurémonos**

**Túnel 3**

**Narika: Ay chico no tengo tu tiempo**

**Kuwabara:...**

**Nariko: ¿que te pasa? **

**Kuwabara: nada **

**Narika: hombres**

**Kuwabara: **

**Narika: ten cuidado donde pisas entiendes**

**Kuwabara: ya entendí**

**Túnel 4**

**Yukina y Hiei caminan por el **

**Hiei mira preocupado a su hermana pensando**

**Hiei:"no debio venir es muy peligroso"**

**Yukina " si se la pasa cuidándome algo le puede pasar por mi culpa"**

**Hiei:"pro también era peligroso dejarla afuera del túnel"**

**Yukina: " al saber que es mi hermano no quiero que le pase algo por protegerme"**

**Hiei:"ahora que sabe que soy su hermano debe estar preocupada por mi"**

**Entonces Yukina se detiene y baja la cabeza triste**

**Hiei: ¿que te ocurre her...mana?**

**Yukina: déjame aquí debes darte prisa para salvar a Botan**

**Hiei: no lo haré**

**Yukina: pero debes darte prisa**

**Hiei: si me voy vas conmigo**

**Yukina: pero tu eres muy rápido y podrás salir rápido por mi culpa estas perdiendo tiempo**

**Hiei: vas a ir conmigo**

**Yukina: pero iras muy lento y que tal si algo malo pasa por protegerme te podría pasar algo y no quiero **

**Hiei carga a Yukina**

**Hiei: así iremos mas rápido**

**Yukina : **

**Hiei empieza a avanzar con Yukina en sus brazos**

**Yukina : PERDON Hiei solo te causo problemas solo eso **

**Hiei la miro y le dijo**

**Hiei: no es verdad**

**Yukina:¿ pero porque no ?**

**Hiei: solo no**

**Yukina: Hiei yo lo siento**

**Se queda dormida en los brazos de su hermano que la mira pensando**

**Hiei:"tengo que protegerla a como de lugar"**

**Túnel 1 **

**Kurama y Kaol ya casi llegan al final de l túnel**

**Voz: no lo puedo creer Kaol como te atreves a traicionarme**

**Kaol: sal de donde estés Hakio**

**Kurama:...**

**Hakio sale de las sombras con Botan en brazos desmayada y casi sin color**

**Kaol: Que rayos le hiciste**

**Hakio: ja **

**Voz: Como fuiste capaz **

**Salió Hajen junto con Yuske**

**Voz: maldito**

**llegan Narika y Kuawabara**

**Hiei: ya estoy aquí cargando a Yukina**


	5. Chapter 5 Despedida, Muerte y Final

Ayame : Bueno eh aqui el ultimo capitulo.

Yuske : - Por fin.

Botan : - Ya quiero ver que pasara - sonrio.

* * *

Capitulo 6 Despedida, Sacrificio y Final. 

Yuske :- ¿Como te atrevez?

Hakio :Simplemente me atrevomuchacho - dijo riendo, cerro los ojos y creo unos demonios que empezaron a atacarlos, cada quien empezo a pelear sin enmbargo Narika le dijo a Kurama.

Narika .- Toma esta pulsera, con ella te saque de la cueva de las pesadillas - dijo entregandose a Kurama.

Kurama :- ¿Por qué me la das?

Narika :- Pontela y piensa en Botan, eres el unico que puede salvarla , entraras a su mente y la salvaras -

Kurama :- Entiendo- dijo y se puso la pulsera mientras que los otros distraian a Hakio, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se vio rodeado de un lugar lleno de flores entonces una voz le dijo:

Voz :- ¿Por qué estas aqui?

Kurama :- Vine a salvar a Botan, asi que dejame pasar -

Voz :- Veo determinación en ti muchacho - dijo- Pero para poder pasar tienes que pedir un deseo positivo-

Kurama :-" ¿Qué puedo pedir"

Youko :- " Que nuestra Botan este bien y a salvo" -

Kurama :- Deseo con todo mi corazón que Botan este bien, si le pasa algo no se que haria -

Voz :- Que asi sea entonces, tu deves cumplir ese deseo sige ese camino y encontraras a Botan-

Kurama :- Entiendo muchas gracias pero...¿quién eres?

Voz :- Eso lo sabras a su devido tiempo- y ya no dijo nada más, Kurama siguio el camino que habia entre las flores hasta que empezo a cambiar el paisaje ha uno sombrio, seco y solitario, entonces la vio, vio a Botan agachada apunto de ser rodeada por espinos, Kurama corto los espinos y miro a Botan.

Kurama : - Botan ¿ estas bien?-

Botan levanto la cabeza, en su rostro se podia notar que habia estado llorando.

Botan :- Ku...ra...m...a ¿es...tas ...vivo? En mis sueños veia a todos muertos-

Kurama : - Solo ha sido un sueño - sonrio.

Botan :- Tengo miedo de regresar...tengo miedo...

Kurama :- Botan...- dijo y la abrazo - Entiendo por lo que haz pasado pero aveces hay cosas malas que deven pasar para que pase algo bueno, deja de vivir en el pasado, yo vivi mucho tiempo en eso y sufri mucho, pero mis amigos me enseñaron el verdadero sentido de la vida, tambien mi madre y familia, y tu Botan.-

Botan :- Kurama- dijo asombrada y sonrojada.

Kurama :- Volvamos - dijo levandandose y extendiendole la mano - Todos estaremos contigo y enfrentaremos los problemas como siempre lo hemos echo-

Botan :- Kurama...- dijo dandole la mano y en ese momento los dos brillaron saliendo de ese solitario lugar y volviendo al campo de batalla, Hakio al ver a Botan bien al lado de Kurama casi le da un infarto.

Yuske :- Si lo logro-

Hakio :- Imposible ¿como?-

Narika :- Ha sido obra de mi pulsera -

Hakio :- Siempre tan entrometida-

Narika :- Pero más bien del poder llamado amor-

Todo sucedio muy rapido, Hakio enfadado se lanzo contra Botan antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar entonces alguien se interpuso entre Botan y la espada de Hakio y antes de morir le enterro su propia espada a Hakio, todos miraron asombrados al que caia.

Kaol cayo sin vida

Botan se acerco a el llorado

Botan: porque ?

Narika se acerco a su hermana

Narika: Kaol

Hajen: se supone que yo iba a ser dice enojado y golpeando la pared

Kuawabara: pero que ocurre? por que Kaol?

Yuske: Kuawabara

Kw: mande

Yuske: guarda silencio

Botan: Kaoll

Voz de Kaol : no llores hermana

Botan: Kaol

Hajen: Kurama

Kurama : que ocurre

Hagen ,pase lo que pase quiero que cuides a Botan por nosotros

Kurama: así lo haré

Yuske: será mejor que salgamos de aquí

Yukina se acerca a Botan

Yukina: Botan tenemos que irnos

Kurama: es verdad tenemos que irnos

Voz maléfica: no podrán salir vivos de aquí

Kurama: quien eres?

Hajen: Kurama salgan de aquí llévense a Botan

Yuske: te as vuelto loco su poder espiritual es muy poderoso

Kurama: Yuske tiene razón ustedes no podrán solos

Botan ; hermano

Hajen: Botan quiero que te alejes de aquí

Narika: es lo mejor

Entonces de la oscuridad sale un dragón inmenso con ojos rojos ( algo así como un nasangul del señor de los anillos)

Kurama: que rayos?

Hajen: es Owwi una bestia mitológica que dormía aquí pero Hakio lo despertó con la energía espiritual de Botan

Yuske: es enorme

Kuawabara: y tiene una energía maligna que jamás había sentido

Owwi: todos morirán y junto a ustedes esta cueva

entonces empezó a temblar

El piso se abre y Yukina casi cae pero es salvada por Hiei

Hiei: yukina estas Bien?

Yukina: hi

Yuske: que pasa

Narika: salgan de aquí estamos justo encima de el cráter de un volcán que esta por explotar

Botan: no los puedo dejar

Hajen: Kurama llévatela Y CUIDA DE ELLA

Narika: nosotros detendremos a Owwi

Botan: NOOOOOOOO

Kurama abraza Botan

Kurama: es una petición de tus hermanos y yo hice una promesa

Una gran grieta separa al grupo Urameshi y a Botan de Hajen y Narika, el lugar se empieza a derrumbar

Kurama: tenemos que salir

Yuske: salgamos de aquí Hiei llévate a Yukina y tu Kurama a Botan

Kuawabara: vamonos

Hiei carga a Yukina empieza correr hacia la salida

Botan: Hajen , Narika NO LO AGAN

Pero Hajen solo le dice con una gran sonrisa

Hajen : Fue un placer a verte de nuevo

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que Kurama se llevara a Botan

Kurama va corriendo junto con Botan

El grupo Urameshi sale por fin de el lugar y se aleja a un sitio mas seguro y alejado de la cueva

Entonces se oye una explosión y hay un terremoto

Seguido de un grito terrible y después todo queda en silencio

Botan : NOOOOOOOOOOO y comienza a llorar

Mientras que el grupo urameshi guarda silencio por la perdida de Hajen , Kaol y Narika

Kurama:...

Yukina: miren algo brilla en el cielo

Todos ven

Kuawabara: son las almas de las mujeres que fueron secuestradas

Yuske: están regresando a su cuerpo porque Hajen me prometió que las liberaría y su promesa esta cumplida

Kuawabara: será mejor que vallamos al templo de Genkai para que Botan recupere sus fuerzas

Hiei: pues vamos

Yukina: Botan vamos

Botan llorando : por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa mis hermanos no están

Kurama: adelántense ustedes yo me quedare aquí con Botan

Yuske: entiendo

Y se retira junto con Kuawabara

Yukina: vamos Hiei

Hiei: va monos Yukina

y se van

Kurama se acerca a Botan

Botan : no entiendo porque tuvo que pasar esto

Kurama:...

Botan: yo quería irme yo y no ellos no quería que esto pasara solo por mi culpa

Kurama se acerco a ella y la abrazo y le dijo lentamente

Kurama: no ha sido tu culpa

Botan: entonces porque me dejaron sola

Kurama: eso no lo se

Entonces se oyen voces de espíritus

espíritu de Kaol: solo queríamos protegerte para que estuvieras bien

Botan: Kaol

espíritu Hajen: por favor no llores

espíritu Narika: todo va a estar bien

espíritu Snaida: te estaremos cuidando desde el cielo por favor sonríe como solías hacerlo

y los cuatro desaparecen

Botan: no me dejen sola otra vez

Entonces Kurama le dice

Kurama: oíste lo hicieron para protegerte

Botan: gracias hermanos nunca los olvidare pero ahora me eh quedo sola otra vez en este mundo

Kurama la ve pensado

Youko Kurama" ella ya sufrió mucho por la perdida de sus hermanos debemos estar junto a ella" " además le hicimos una promesa a Kaol "

Kurama:"es verdad"

Kurama se acerca a Botan y la besa

Kurama: nos vamos Botan?

Botan : Kurama yo

Kurama: tu?

Botan: Te amo y lo abraza

Kurama: yo también te amo

y la vuelve a besar

Botan: ARIGATO

y se desmaya

Kurama la carga.

Youko Kurama: " llevémosla con Genkai a perdió mucha energía"" que le quito Hakio para revivir a Owwi"

Kurama:"va monos"

Kurama carga a Botan y empieza a caminar hacia el templo de Genkai

ya ahí

Genkai: dejadla en esta habitación

Yuske: bueno tengo que ir a ver a mi mama y se va

Kuawabara: yo tengo que ir con unos amigos y se va

Genkai: necesitare tu ayuda Kurama

necesitas darle valor para que recupere sus fuerzas

Kurama: esta bien

Yukina sale un poco preocupada de la habitación y Hiei la sigue

Genkai: aun tienes la pulsera que te dio Narika?

Kurama: si

Genkai : bien úsala para entrar en sus sueños y yo haré lo que pueda desde aquí

Kurama cierra los ojos

voz: eres tu otra vez bien pide tu deseo pero debe ser diferente al anterior

Kurama:"que puedo pedir"

Youko Kurama: " Que nuestra Botan sonría otra vez como lo hacia antes"

Kurama:"creo que si"

Voz: y bien

Kurama: quiero que Botan sonría de nuevo

Voz: entiendo

Kurama se encuentra otra vez en el campo de flores pero el ya sabe donde esta Botan

Kurama empieza a avanzar al lugar donde se encuentra Botan y la encuentra

Botan: Kurama eres tu?

Kurama: si soy yo

Botan: tengo miedo de regresar

Kurama: miedo por que o de que?

Botan: de causar problemas de lastimar a la gente de de estar sola y avandonada

Kurama: pero no va sa estar sola

Youko Kurama" no la vamos a dejar sola nunca por que la amamos y hicimos una promesa"

Kurama:"es verdad"

Botan: no no quiero regresar a la oscuridad ahora que nadie esta para protejerme ya que mis hermanos ya no estan

Kurama: pero...

Youko:" tiene que volver no puede quedarse para siempre sin sonreir "

Kurama:"si pero no quiere volver"

Botan: estoy tan sola

Kurama: noestas sola

Botan: por que lo dices se que tengo amigos pero me siento sola aunque ellos me hablen y yo responda solo son falsas sonrisas las mias siempre quise ocultar mi tristesalloraba cuando estaba sola para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi tristesa y soledad

Kurama:...

Botan: por eso yo no se que hacer quien soy ?que devo hacer?

Kurama: regresar es lo que debes hacer

Botan: pero y si me vuelbo a quedar sola

Kurama: no te quedaras sola

Botan: como lo saves ?

Kurama: por que...

Botan?

Kurama: por que estoy yo

Botan:

Kurama se acerca a ella y

Botan: no entiendo

Kurama se acerca y abrazandola le dice

Kurama: como te lo dije no estaras sola

Botan: entonces no me odias por estar viva no me odia la gente por lo que les cause no me odian mis hermanos no me odian?

Kurama: nadie te odia

Botan:

Kurama...

Botan : arigato

Botan : quiero regresar pero como

Botan: Kurama como puedo regresar?

Kurama: como volver?

Voz: no creo que puedas volver Botan ya que este lugar sera tu tumba

Kurama:quien eres?

Botan : quien eres

Voz: soy Owi sobrevivi mi espiritu pero mi cuerpo no

Voz nueva : No lo creo Owwi

Kurama reconoce esa voz como la que ya havia escuchado antes

Owwi: tu otra vez

Voz nueva: desaparece -y canta una cancion

Botan : esa cancion es de

Owwi NOOOOOOOOO

Y desaparece para siempre.

Voz: se encuentran bien los dos

Botan: esa cancion es tu eres

Voz: asi es

Kurama: quien es?

Botan: es

Una mujer espiritu sale de las sombras se parecia a botan y a sus hermanos

Kurama:quien es?

Botan no pudo contestar en ese momento llego una mujer muy hermosa.

mujer: me recuerdas Botan

Botan: NO ES POSIBLE ERES

Kurama: quien es?

Mujer : me reconoces si ono

Kurama:...

Botan: eres eres mi mi mama

Kurama: QUE!

Mama: Porfin me reconoces

Botan: mama eres tu

Kurama no entiende nada

Botan: Kurama ella es mi mama , mama el es Kurama

Kurama: Mucho...gusto...

Mama: gracias joven por cuidar a mi hija Botan es hora de que vaya con tus hermanos

Botan con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mama: fue un placer volver a verte Botan espero que buelvas a tu mundo con tus amigos y con Kurama prometemelo

Botan: lo prometo

Mama: Usted Joven cuide a mi hija

Kurama: claro lo hare

Mama : los estare ovservando junto con mis hijos desde el cielo y se va

Botan sonrie y mira a Kurama.

Botan: Kurama como volveremos?

Kurama:mmm no lo se

Voz de Genkai: vallan al jardin de flores

Kurama: muy bien

Botan: VAMOS

Kurama la carga y van al jardin

Kurama: listo llegamos

Voz de Genkai: piensen en el templo

Kurama cierra los ojos y empieza a imaginarse el templo

Los abre y ve a todos sus amigos.

Genkai: bienvenido

Yuske: hola

Kurama se sorprende al ver que se encuentra en el Templo

Kurama: Botan?

Genkai: mira a tu lado

Kurama ve a Botan dormida

Kurama: esta dormida

Botan comienza a despertar

Keiko: Botan bienvenida

Botan: gracias

Yuske: vamos te dejaremos descansar y sale junto con los demas dejando a Botan y a Kurama

Kurama: te encuentras bien Botan?

Botan: si y gracias si no huviera sido por ti no estaria aqui

Kurama: n.n

Entonces Kurama se acerca a ella y la besa

Botan sonrie.

Kurama: ahora descansa

Botan: Kurama YO TE AMO

Kurama: y yo a ti

Botan: pense que te enfadarias despues de lo sucedido

Kurama:enfadarme?

Botan: pues les cause muchos problemas cuando estaba secuestrada y pense que te enojaria

Kurama: no no me enoje solo me preocupe

Botan: gracias y lo besa

The End

* * *

Ayame :- Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, es realmente hermoso T T , me ha echo llorar.

Kw :- Me alegro que todo estubieran felices.

Koema en un rincon :- ¿Feliz? No participe nada solo un capitulo TT-

Ayame :- Jeje, bueno solo estaban Kw y Koema ya queYuske se fue con Keiko, Hiei se fue con Yukina pero juro matarme mañana, y Kurama se fue con Botan a pasear, bola de enamorados T T yo ni si quiera tengo novio.

Kw :- Alegrate todavia quedo yo-

Ayame :- T T -

Kw :- Hey-

Koema :- O yo - dijo haciendose joven.

Ayame :- T T El mundo es cruel , bueno nos vemos en otro fic sayonara bye bye-


End file.
